


Its A Guy Thing

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-01
Updated: 2006-04-01
Packaged: 2019-02-02 18:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: It's time for that relationship biggie! Jack wants to know what really turns Daniel on!





	Its A Guy Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

"Daniel?"

"Mmmm?"

"Do you ever fantasise?

"Hmmm...What?" Daniel looked up from the book he currently had his nose buried in and shifted his focus on to his obviously bored lover, who was sitting on the couch opposite.

"Fantasies," enunciated Jack with precision, "do you have any?"

Daniel made sure his page was clearly marked and shut the heavy volume and began to think, Jack could see how his brow furrowed and he nibbled at his lower lip, the classic signs of a Jackson deep in contemplation...Jack thought it was fucking hot! The trouble was, mostly everything that Daniel did Jack found fucking hot, and it frequently got them both into trouble.

Daniel looked up, his blue eyes shining with enthusiasm. "Sure, I have loads."

"You do? Fantasies?" Jack's tone was dripping with sceptism, but he was not going to look this particular gift horse anywhere but straight in the eye - Dr. Daniel Jackson spouting forth about his deepest desires, hopefully with kinks...lots of kinks, in fact he hoped they were downright filthy. Daniel was so upstanding, so moral, so fucking nice that he must have some really dirty kinks to counterbalance the virtues and Jack was not only visualising them with relish, he was hoping to get up close and personal with them.

"Yes, tell me somone who doesn't? You'd really like to hear them?" he asked shyly.

Jack assumed a politely enquiring expression, but in reality he was silently screaming, "tell me every fucking detail, with bells, bows and knobs on."

The beautiful blue eyes behind the glasses turned dreamily unfocused, assuming a far away expression. The pupils increasing in size and Jack watched fascinated as Daniel restlessly moved his hips, he usually only did that when begging Jack to "just hurry up and fuck me already." Whatever Daniel was thinking about must be incredibly hot, if not scorching. Jack was getting hard with just the antcipation.

"Well...I've...I mean...." Daniel trailed off, blushing, obviously at a loss at how to articulate to Jack the deepest longings of his pysche.

"Forcryingoutloud Daniel, this is me, Spit it out!"

"Okay, well...I mean I've always wanted...I'd love to be able to..."

"DANIEL!" Jack howled, "if you don't tell me, right now, I'm gonna explode."

"I can't believe you're so interested, I would have told you before if I'd had the least inkling you really wanted to know."

Jack was wounded. "Of course I'm interested, I love you, you can tell me anything. Anything at all." Daniel's whole face lit up in reply, he just loved that Jack could tell him that he loved Daniel out loud with no embarrassment, he loved that he felt so secure in Jack's love that he could sit here and listen to the words without blushing or running out of the room, but most of all he just loved being loved.

"If I tell you mine, you have to tell me yours."

"Daniel, that was a done deal before I even spoke."

"Yeah right. I remember a similar promise to 'show' me yours that never quite materialised, you were too busy feeling me up!"

Jack leered at his lover reminiscently. "Hey you can't blame me, I was suffering from four of the seven deadly sins at the time."

Daniel scrunched up his brow again'. "Four?" he huffed.

"Sure. Lust, avarice, pride and...envy."

Daniel couldn't help the huge roar of laughter that shot from his mouth. "E...e...envy? You? I don't believe it. I mean there's nothing between us."

"I love having nothing between us Danny-boy." Jack could make filthy double-entendres out of any remark, it was one of his most endearing characteristics. "If that's true why can I pick up mine with one hand and I need two to hold yours?"

Daniel made a self depracating gesture, "I don't know, it only seems to happen when my cock is in your general vicinity."

"Mmmm...remind me to thank-you for that incredibly flattering and arousing remark later will you and also remind me never to stand close to you on base."

"Yes, General O'Neill."

"Down boy."

"Yes, General O'Neill."

"Daniel!"

"General?"

"Daniel!"

"Jack?"

Daniel smiled impishly, "okay, okay I'll behave....for now. Right, fantasies...let me see."

Jack sat forward on the sofa eagerly; he could be having sex right now, but he wanted to hear what his passionate, creative and oh so fucking sexy lover could dream up in the way of sexual imagery.

"Well of course there's the big one."

Jack gulped, "the big one?"

"Yes, the one we all dream of."

Jack gulped again. "We do?" he asked weakly.

"Stonehenge."

Jack was visualising sacrifices and altar stones, and his balls being so blue and frozen that he really would not be much use to any virgin who happened to be lying around waiting to be ravished.

"Stonehenge?" Jack's voice was a whisper - definitely not a doable dream.

"Yes, Stonhenge. Why are you repeating everything I say? I'd love to know the secrets of Stonehenge. Why was it built? Who built it? For what purpose? Why in that place? Why drag blue stones from Wales and Sarsens from Marlborough plain? And give me a break with the glaciation theory? I mean in South England, they've got to be joking! Not only Stonehenge, but all stone circles. I fantasise about being the one who discovers their secrets."

Daniel did not notice Jack staring at him in open mouthed disbelief. Only Dr Daniel Jackson could hear the word fantasy and not put any sexual connotation on it at all. Jack shook his head to try and clear it, Daniel was talking again and was warming to his theme. His vibrant face was alive with enthused animation.

"I fantasise about Egyptian archaeology too. Maybe being a modern day, slightly more ethical Howard Carter. Spending years on a dig but finding nothing, running out of time and rescources with everyone doubting my abilities. Digging against the odds until WHAM! I find the sealed entrance to a tomb and not just any tomb, but Herihor's. It was a dream of my parents and I imagine how proud they would be of me, and how my success would make the archaeological world remember and recognise their contributions. I know it's there. Somewhere around Thebes and maybe one day when the Stargate programme no longer needs me, I'll go and find it."

Jack hadn't a clue what Daniel was talking about, but he felt honoured and privileged. He had been going to interrupt, but he had realised that Daniel had no-one else to tell these things to. Just Jack, and Jack was gonna fucking listen to every single word. He also marvelled that Daniel had not yet drawn breath.

"Of course being a linguist I have a thing about eteocretan."

"Cretin what?"

"Eteocretan," replied Daniel, patiently. "It's the language spoken by the Minoans in pre-Hellenic times, before it was displaced by Mycenaean Greek. I'm sure it is the language that is on the Linear A tablets. It has never been deciphered successfully and I picture myself being the man to do it. Imagine the satisfaction of being able to speak a language that has not been uttered aloud for thousands of years." Daniel sighed pleasurably, still lost in his own private world.

Jack's erection had wilted at the sound of Stonehenge and he was unsure that in the face of a tomb and some dusty language that no-one could speak, it was gonna come back any time soon. Jack sighed too...heavily.

Daniel broke out of his reverie and noticed that Jack looked rather dejected. "I'm sorry was I boring you?"

Jack smiled, "not at all. Loved every word. Any more?"

"Okay...What have I missed?"

"Nothing at all, Danny. Thank-you for sharing them with me and you know I'd help you do anything you can to achieve those dreams dont'cha?"

Daniel smiled back at his lover, but he was missing something he could feel it. 

"What about yours?"

Jack felt ridiculous bringing up his fantasies in the light of Daniel's serious ones.

"Not important," he mumbled.

"You promised, now spill."

"Nah, we'll save mine for a rainy day." Jack decided to look busy and he got to his feet, he did not reckon on Daniel snaking out an arm and pulling him down to sit beside him. Daniel reached out his hand and slid his warm palm along Jack's face.

"Please tell me what I'm missing."

Jack hesitated, and ducked his head. "I meant sexual fantasies," he stammered.

"What?"

"I meant tell me your sexual fantasies," he stated with pissed precision. "Look it's no big deal, I sometimes forget you're not a regular guy. I mean, I bet you don't think of sex every nine seconds like the rest of us poor schmos."

"Of course I think about sex. I went so long without getting any it was all I could think about! Any sex was a fantasy and thinking too deeply about it made me feel worse, so I didn't...fantasise I mean. I am a regular guy. I have balls and a cock and testosterone too, I jerk off, I shave..."

"So does Carter, that proves nothing."

Daniel threw Jack his 'shut up now or be sorry look,' over his glasses. "We have so much sex, I don't have time to think about it, nevermind any more. You were expecting me to tell you about a sexual fantasy. What on earth did you think when I said Stonehenge?"

Jack blushed and stood up once more. Daniel sniggered meanly and yanked him back down. 

"Nuh huh, you're not getting out of it that easy. Tell me your fantasy."

"Let's leave it Daniel, it seems kind of trivial."

"There's nothing trivial about sex, Jack. Please tell me."

Jack could never resist that particular beguiling tone of Daniel's voice and he nodded slowly. Daniel leant back amongst the cushions with the air of a man expecting to be royally entertained.

"Okay, no laughing," he stated mock-sternly.

"Okay." Jack was not fooled for one second by Daniel's assumed meek air.

"And no interruptions."

Daniel opened his mouth, caught Jack's eye and thought better of it. He just settled for nodding his head emphatically.

"Okay, I'm still a colonel and we're on a mission to a planet with lots of trees. Shut up! I know that's all of them. You've been your usual annoying self, miserable, pouty and spoiled."

Daniel opened his mouth once more to protest but Jack beat him to it. "Hey! this is my fantasy and I can have you anyway I want you, pun definitely intended."

"All four of us are in camp just as the light begins to fade and I'm at the end of my tether with you. I order you to accompany me to check the perimeter. We walk into a clump of dense trees, we can still hear Carter and T back at the camp doing stuff. As we walk I suddenly grab your shoulder and push you back against a tall tree, devouring your mouth and letting you feel what you do to me."

Ignoring Daniel's squeak, Jack was unsure if he was registering protest or pleasure, he continued.

"I drop all the crap I have on me and ruthlessly strip you of all yours, tear off your BDU jacket and throw in to the ground in a heap. You look up..."

"UP?" Daniel was definitely taking exception to that!

"Yes, up! Hey two inches can make all the difference...so I've heard." Jack held up his finger in warning as Daniel made to interrupt again, "Ahh...Ahh."

"I was just gonna ask if you were wearing your fingerless gloves in this fantasy, I mean I should get something out of it too."

"Quit yer whining and I'll see what I can do." Jack was ever gracious in victory. "Now where was I?" Oh yes, you're gazing up at me and I take your mouth again, ravaging it with mine. I demand everything and you give me even more."

Jack's hand was deftly stroking Daniel's chest as he lost himself in his fantasy.

"Rain begins to fall. That mysty kind of drizzle that we always seem to get on woodsy planets and it begins to dampen your bandana and roll down your face and I lean in and lick it from your cheekbones. You give that needy moan you always give when you get aroused and the sound spurs me on. I push up your black tee and let raindrops fall onto your smooth chest. Can you feel my hot mouth sucking them from your nipples?"

"Mmmm." Daniel was lying back on the couch with his eyes closed obviously relishing the picture that Jack was painting. Jack allowed his hand to ghost over the impressive bulge in his lover's jeans, eliciting a breathy whimper.

"I yank open the front of your BDU's and slip my hand inside to have a good grope."

"Grope is not a romantic word," griped Daniel sulkily.

"We're guys, we grope. I can grope now if you like," Jack winked outrageously.

"No thank-you. Could you get back to the fairy story? It's making me sleepy."

Jack smirked. "Liar, Liar, pants so on fire."

"What can I say? Talk of trees always makes me horny."

"Anyway, I'm slurping a trail with my tongue down your fabulous body until I'm on my knees in front of you. You tangle your hands in my hair and I just inhale the delicious aroma of your arousal. I stand back up."

Daniel was exasperated. "You mean you're not even going to suck me off?"

"Nah. C'mon we won't have time for that, Carter and T will be wondering where we are. We've got to think about the logistics."

"Only Jack O'Neill could have a fantasy and rationalise it."

Jack looked smug. "If you want sucking off Danny-boy then get your own fantasy, this is mine."

"I stand up and spin you round so the rough bark scrapes your rigid nipples and you cry out. It stands to reason that if we can hear Carter and Teal'c, they can hear us, so I look around for some way to shut you up. I reach out and snap off a length of branch from the tree and put it into your mouth. I shove down your BDU's, so they are round your boots and I kick open your legs as far as possible."

"Mmmm."

"Mmmm?"

"Mmmm."

"I'll carry on shall I?" Jack's brown eyes twinkled back at his significant pain in the ass. "I lube up my fingers and begin preparing you. I push one finger into your tight ass and you begin to squirm delightfully. I reach around your body and clasp your cock in my other hand, its hard and leaking, and you, you dirty boy, have been rubbing it up against the trunk. I quickly push in two fingers and firmly screw them around deep inside you. I can feel your need vibrating in my other hand, but you can't come just yet, so I just hold you. Feel it Danny..." Jack's voice was a husky whisper, "...you are trapped against a tall tree, my body crowding you close, with one hand on your hot, begging prick and my twisting fingers up your ass. You can't decide whether to fuck my fist or push back onto my fingers, so you rock back and forth.

Jack was aching, telling Daniel his deepest desires was an incredible turn-on. He pushed a hand down his sweats and took his throbbing cock in his hand only to have it pulled away and Daniel's hand replace it. Jack returned the favour by slipping his hand into Daniel's jeans and freeing his iron hard dick. Jack's voice was now a little more strangled, but he continued his fantasy.

"I open you up with three fingers, even with the stick in your mouth, you are pleading and moaning for me to "just do it, just fuck me." I twist you back round to face me, your nipples are red and a little sore from their rough treatment against the bark, so I soothe them with my wet tongue, laving and lapping at them. You try and push my head away, but you're not in charge here, I am, so I grab both your arms and press them high above your head against the trunk of the tree, wrapping your hands around two conveniently strong branches."

"Convenient?" 

"Yes very."

They were both sitting on the couch plastered side by side, slowly jerking each other off. Their gasps were now only broken by Jack's delicious weaving of his fantasy.

"I'm leaning along your whole length, pressing you hard against the tree. I push my cock up to snake between the soft skin of your inner thighs. Can you feel it Daniel?"

"Oh yeah Jack, I can feel it." They were both pumping each other a little harder, a little faster.

You pull yourself up, using the branches and you wrap your long legs securely around my hips. My hands grab your hips, bruising you with their intensity as you begin to lower yourself onto my straining shaft. Inch by incredible inch I can see myself disappear into your clinging, gripping heat. You've never looked so fucking hot as you do, spreadeagled against the tree, soaked with rain, half naked, gagged by a stick and impaled on my cock. I cannot control myself and I drive into you. You scream around the wood in your mouth. I thrust again, and again, powering them up from the soles of my feet. Deeper and deeper into you, until you have all of me inside you."

"Fuck, Jack, Fuck. I'm going to spontaneously come. You do know my back will be scratched to hell against the bark?"

"In my fantasy I make sure I'm carrying a pot of Grandma O'Neills liniment as we go up the ramp and I have fun imagining me applying it in our tent later."

"Bits of this fantasy have me deeply worried about you Jack, and deeply worried about why I'm enjoying it so much. Please go on."

"You are using the branches as leverage to thrust down onto me. I can feel everything of you as you slide along me and your cock is trapped tight between our two sweaty jerking bodies. I can feel you leaking warmth over my stomach and it feels so good, so fucking good Daniel. I want to yell and howl, so I take a huge bite of your tee to prevent myself from making a noise. I look up at you, your head is flung back, your red face is screwed up and pouring sweat, your glasses are hanging off one ear, and your bandana has been caught by a twig and pulled off. You look so gorgeous, Daniel, so fucking hot!"

They were both close to coming on the couch, Jack wanted to finish his fantasy first, before Daniel blew his brains. He wouldn't remember his name afterwards, never mind anything else.

"We begin to ram into each other, it's agony and ecstasy. I change the angle of my thrusts and I begin to hit your prostrate every time, but I'm losing any pretence at control. I have none. My body is fucking you of its own volition, I can't do anything to prevent myself coming. You groan loudly and I can feel you swell impossibly larger against my abdomen. I screw deep inside you and hold your hips still, as I come and come in long luxurious spurts that drain my balls. Hot liquid seeps between us as you answer my orgasm with your own. We lean against the tree for long minutes of heaving respite and then you force your hands to unclench and when they eventually do, we have no strength to keep ourselves upright so we tumble down, still joined, into the soft, wet grass."

Jack sat back with a self satisfied smirk and Daniel retaliated the only way he knew how.

"Ow! Hey, watch the merchandise."

"I'm just hoping we get a shower in this fantasy, not to mention a convenient laundry. Teal'c will take one sniff and know what we've been up to, not to mention Sam wondering why I'm suddenly limping."

"I never get that far, I stop when I'm prostrate in the grass and come is all over my hand. Speaking of which, can we cut to the chase."

"No."

"No?"

"No. Do you think you can hold off? I think I do have a fantasy. You wanna hear?"

"Do I? Better make it rapid though, archaeology boy."

"You ever been to Florence, Jack?" Daniel asked dreamily.

"That's Italy, right? Can't say that I have."

"It's the most beautiful city I've ever visited."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Noticing Jack looked a little wistful, Daniel added casually, "would you like to visit it sometime with me?"

Jack perked up. "Yeahsureyoubetcha," he replied emphatically. "C'mon spill."

"I've just arrived at the pensione and am checking in."

"Pensione is hotel, right?"

"Kinda, but more like a home you've been invited into than an anonymous hotel. Anyway, I've splashed out on one of the most luxurious because of the amazing views from the rooms. Florence is like an art gallery, always something more spectacular to see everytime you have a viewing. I check in and the proprietor insists that my bags will be taken to my room."

"He or she?" enquired Jack flippantly.

"She." Daniel frowned at this pointless interruption, but could make nothing of it. "I enter my room and it's worth every cent of what I paid for it, all cool marble, bright brass and tasteful decor. Best of all is the balcony that overlooks the city, it is everything I could have possibly wished. As I'm admiring everything, there is a knock at the door, I'm a little irritated at being disturbed and I fling it open with bad grace. Outside is a man, he has my cases but I'm rooted to the spot, he's incredibly sexy."

"Oh he is, is he?"

"Oh yeah, fucking hot."

Jack sniffed disparagingly. "Tell me about this paragon of sexiness."

Daniel looked mischievous, but his tone of voice was very offhand. "Well he's tall, tanned and toned, he's dressed in from head to toe in black Armani and his clothes fit him like a second skin. He oozes urbane charm and sex." Daniel grinned cheekily at his seething lover. "He has these wonderful dark brown eyes that say a thousand words even when his mouth doesn't, and best of all...the very best thing is his silver hair, not only does it make him look distinguished but like a breathing invitation to sin. When he walks he has the natural grace of a Derby winner and just looking at him makes me hard. He's just sex on legs."

Jack decided it would be churlish not to be mollified. "He does sound attractive."

Daniel nodded his head, "Whoa momma!" He was in the mood to tease Jack a little though, "but it's when he speaks."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," added Daniel innocently, "he speaks perfect english but with an incredibly arousing italian accent. It makes me want to tear off his clothes and have my wicked way with him."

"Italian!"

"Yup. Anyway, I'm just gazing at him in a stupefied way, not allowing him access to the room to bring in my cases. His speaking, liquid eyes are brimming with amusement and I feel about ten...sorta gauche and shy. I belatedly remember the tip, and begin to fumble in my pockets. The man laughs at my inepitude, 'nessun signore,' he says, 'I will accept your gratuity at some other time.' He leaves and I feel...bereft."

"I guess it's not me, this guy?" 

"I don't know about that, he sure looks a lot like you when I imagine him."

" Daniel..." Jack hesitated, not sure if he could ask outright, without it being apparent how much it meant to him. 

"Ummm...Could you?..."

"Tell me."

"Would you mind saying, you, not he?" Daniel looked frankly confused, and Jack felt like a fool. "Would you think of me as the italian guy."

Daniel's faced cleared and he grinned at his lover. He leaned close to Jack's ear and whispered, "he is you," and the cock in Daniel's hand gave a sudden twitch.

"I suddenly feel very lonely, here I am in one of the most romantic cities on earth and I have no-one to share it with, to laugh with, or make love with. My dreams that night are filled with untold longings and yearnings and when I wake up I'm covered in come."

"A wet dream at your age."

Daniel removed his hand from what it was squeezing so delightfully. "Shut up Jack."

"Point very well taken and I'm shutting up now."

"I shower and put on the bathrobe. As I walk across the room to the closet, the glorious sunshine streaming through the window entices me out onto the balcony, but the entrancing view for once fails to lift my mood or ease my frustrations. Suddenly, I become aware of a heat at my back and the sound of breathing behind me, I begin to turn but am prevented by two hands on my shoulders. A voice whispers in my ear, 'Signore, I have now returned for my...tip. I have appointed myself as your guide and you will please stand completely still and I think you perhaps will need to hold onto the bacony rail.' It is the guy...it's you."

Jack sat in the couch unable to tear his eyes away from Daniel's unseeing, luminous gaze as he described his fantasy. 

"I shakily ask him how he has gotten into my room, but he...you ignore the question. I feel you kneel behind me and I glue my eyes onto the distant Duomo cathedral. Gentle fingers begin to trail over my ankles and calves, up over my knees and onto my thighs, the sensations prickling at my skin. I groan involuntarily. Your hands reach up under the hem of the short robe that I am wearing and firm fingers begin to knead my ass cheeks, rotating them, lifting and nipping at my flesh. The hands travel to the front of my thighs and make the return journey back down to my feet. It's so unhurried and so very erotic."

Jack sighed at Daniel's pause. "I don't mean to be insensitive, but can we hurry the pace a little. I'm gonna blow like Mount St. Helen's soon you know," he added chattily.

"Sorry. I feel a hot, wet tongue, begin to lick at the backs of my legs, first one and then the other, teasing and tormenting me. My hips are moving of their own accord and you reach up and hold them still, as your mouth continues its meandering route up my legs to my thighs, which you kiss and suckle for a long time. I have to grip the railing because it feels like my legs are gonna give out. Then you transfer your attentions onto my ass, biting and slurping it. My dick is rock hard and poking through my robe. I can see and hear people in the street below, the sounds of a city going about its normal business, but I have never felt so reckless and free."

"Daniel, hurry....please." Jack's strained voice broke Daniel's concentration, he realised that he had been massaging the stiff dick in his hand with vigorous enthusiasm and Jack couldn't last much longer. He himself was on the cusp, eveloped as he was by Jack's big, strong fingers. Time for some of his fast talk.

"Your hands leave my hips and grab my ass cheeks, opening them. Oh god, I can feel your tongue...your strong wet, limber tongue licking up my crack and pulsing against my opening. I yelp. You can't...I can't. My mouth forms incoherent sounds of protest which you ignore. Without warning, my muscles give and your tongue plunges inside me, hot, wet and wriggling. I howl. People are looking up at the weird, writhing man on the balcony who is gripping the rail for dear life. If any of them give any indication they know what's going on. I'm completely oblivious to it."

"Fuck, Daniel, Please. Please."

"You withdraw and stand. A cock is placed at my ass, I lean forward and push back, and the empty space inside me is solidly filled. Your hand reaches for my hard, leaking cock and begins to stroke firmly, while you make incremental thrusts, tiny movements that are somehow more powerful than mighty thrusts. They send ripples of pleasure reverberating around my body in ever increasing circles. You are biting at my neck and shoulder, I feel so alive, so pleasured that I can't last long. I know I'm going to come. You turn my head to the side and nip at the exposed skin and I moan again, long and hard. You plunge your tongue into my panting mouth and then you kidnap my tongue, sucking and chewing on it. I seem to be in a vacumn, my senses no longer work and I can't feel my body, I'm floating. I can hear distant screaming, and then suddenly the noise is incredibly loud, its me, I'm screaming and I'm back in my body and I'm coming and coming, spurting over the hand surrounding me and over the balcony."

Fantasy and reality blended as Jack and Daniel could not hold off their own orgasms. The powerful imagery of the words combined with their mutual masturbation, resulted in a satisfying if sticky few minutes, as they spurted over each other's hands, themselves and the couch.

"T...t...that was good," stuttered Daniel.

"It..." gasped Jack, "...sure was."

"We should clean up." In spite of his words, Daniel was making no effort to move.

"Not yet." Jack leaned in and they kissed, tiredly. "Tell me the rest."

"How do you know there's more."

"Cause, it's you, there's always more."

"Okay, but don't blame me for any consequences. As I come, he...you speed up your thrusts and I clench around you, its your turn to howl and so I do it again. You grip my hips once more and just push yourself deeper, coming hard and shooting up high inside me, a molten geyser that spreads warmth right through me, flowing like an unstoppable tide. You pull out in a rush of warm semen, that I can feel trickling down my legs. Before I can register anything else I'm under a warm shower being thoroughly washed. I'm staring at you, but I can't utter a sound, then all at once I'm tucked up in bed and the sounds of the city through the open balcony doors fade to nothingness."

"Wow! that's some fantasy Danny."

"I wake, its late afternoon. I ache...a very good kind of ache. I gather my wits and make my way downstairs. I need to find out who you are. I approach the proprietor, and ask about the signore who took the cases to my room but she denies any knowledge of such a man, she had thought I had taken my luggage up myself. I describe my phantom lover and she is genuinely perplexed, she doesn't know of anyone fitting that description staying or working in the pensione. I return to my room, go to the balcony and look out over the city and smile, hoping that my mystery lover will return."

"Lets go to Florence ASAP."

Daniel opened his eyes very wide, "you mean you'd....."

"Yeahsureyoubetcha. Teach me a little italian?"

"Fuck yes!" Daniel positively beamed with anticipation.

"You know I hate to be greedy." Jack nobly ignored Daniel's snort of disbelief, "but I kinda have another one, if you are up for it ...and yeah I know I could have phrased that better."

Blue eyes gleamed back at him, "okay one more."

"You've taken me to see some arty foreign crap at the cinema and the place is almost deserted. I'm bored and sharing."

"You did not have to point that out, Jack. I think its a given."

"You are clearly into the movie in a big way, I can see you frowning over the subtitles and wondering what poor schmuck of a sophamore they paid peanuts to, to botch them so badly. I've had fun for at least five minutes flicking yoghurt coated brazil nuts at the people closest to us but even I can't get them to fly over ten rows, not without one of Carter's doohickeys anyway. I have a wicked idea, I lean down in my seat and nuzzle your crotch through your cargo pants. You're irritated and swat my head away."

"Have you ever made out in a movie theater, Daniel."

"I can honestly say no."

"Hmmm...but I'm nothing if not tenacious in pursuit of my goals."

"Not to mention stubborn and downright annoying when you don't get your own way."

"And yet you did mention it," marvelled Jack. "I don't give up and soon you realise that it would be simpler to just let me have my way...my very wicked way."

"Yep, I can so see that happening."

"I open up your zipper and free your perky cock."

"Perky?"

"Yep, looks like you were holding out on me."

"It must be an excellent film."

"Nah, that's definitely not it. I lean down and nuzzle you some more, but the armrest is digging into my ribs, so I decide to take it to the floor. I kneel down in the leg space in front of you..."

"Which has just magically stretched?" It was amazing how much sceptism Daniel could instill into his voice.

"...amongst the popcorn and litter." Jack ignored the useless interruption. "I spread open your knees and crawl between your legs. I begin to kiss and lap at your dick, which takes an immediate interest in proceedings by sitting up and begging. I suck your head into my hot, wet mouth and press it firmly against the roof of my mouth, you thrust up gently to make me take more, but I move my head back and let your eager cock slip out of my lips. You utter a very arousing cry of displeasure, but I begin to lick a blazing trail down your dick to your beautiful balls. Mmmmm, I suckle each one into my mouth, tasting them and rolling them around. They are like hot velvet on my tongue, so hot, heavy and hard, filled with your come and I want it."

"Fuck Jack, I'm getting hard again. Fuck!"

"I lift up your balls and sweep my tongue over your perineum, you buck in your seat and stuff fingers into your mouth to stop from crying out. My head is burrowing between your inner thighs, my hair chafing the soft skin. You can feel it, can't you?"

"Oh Fuck, yeah!"

I travel back up your dick with my mouth along the bulging veins, until once again I'm looking at your head. I look up, any interest in the film is long over, your head is flung back and your hands are gripping the armrests. I blow gently on the tip of your dick, watching in fascination as you swell even larger. Then I swallow you, bobbing my head and taking you deeper and deeper into my tight throat, feeling you slide down, until I have taken you all the way. Your balls are pressed tight against my chin and my nose is mashed flat against the hair at your groin. I inhale your arousal, it's so musky and masculine and it turns me on so much."

"Mmmmm."

"You okay there Danny? You look a little flushed."

"Mmmmm."

"My snug muscles are massaging your entire length and I grab one of your hands and place it against my throat so you can feel the bulge of your cock in there. I can taste the spicy, slickness of your pre-come as it slips down my throat, but as much as I want to taste and swallow everything you can give me, I have something else in mind. I let your cock slide back out of my throat ignoring your howl of protest, which fortunately coincides with some loud music in the movie."

"How come you are so good at this?" asked a suspicious Daniel.

Jack laughed. "I have some pretty wonderful inspiration, plus I now attend some very long and boring meetings."

"I quickly shuck my pants. Shut up! - Not only I have had the forsight to go commando, but I seem to be lubed and stretched ready to go too. I straddle you and slowly sink onto your pounding cock and begin to ride you. You are like a bucking broncho, I have to hold on for dear life in case you toss me off. You push my torso down against the seat in front and you bend over and begin to suck my cock. Have I ever mentioned how much I love your enticing suppleness? I'm in you and you're in me and it's incredible. A couple of sucks and one or two thrusts and we are both coming ferociously in a frenzy of tangled mouths and cocks and asses and cocks. We are soaked and steaming, both our bodies one big, gooey wet spot. The whole theater smells of sex, it permeates the air.

"It would be dangerous you know, I know it's a fantasy, but if we were caught."

Jack looked at his lover. "I would be proud to be caught with you, Daniel." He made it sound like a benediction. "But we would sneak out before lights out and make ourselves presentable."

"The only way we could make ourselves presentable would be if we had been wearing Hazmat suits to begin with. We'd be a mess."

"Its amazing what we could do with a couple of handi-wipes, failing that we could spill coke all over ourselves."

"Yeah, you'd really allow us to get in the truck covered in coke and come."

Jack looked wounded. "Logistics Daniel, remember? I'd call a cab."

"Wow! what a rollercoaster ride. You do realise we both had fantasies where we could have been caught."

"Yes, I thought I was with Mr. Prim and Proper, when did you get so dirty?"

"I think you'll find that's Dr. Dirty to you. You know you have a wonderfully vivid imagination."

"Yes, its a natural talent," Jack replied modestly. "I'll tell you the others sometime."

Daniel was slightly appalled. "Others?"

"Of course, I didn't even get to the wormhole or briefing room ones yet. Not to mention the Prometheus."

"The Prometheus?"

"Don't you want to join the million miles high club?"

"I guess I could be persuaded."

"Daniel?"

"Hmmm?"

"What are they showing over at the Fine Arts Center, tonight?"

Finis


End file.
